Memories
by CuteKagami
Summary: Rinoa will nicht zu ihrem Vater, aber was haben Quistis und Edea vor? Und warum legt sich ein schatten über Truppe?*nicht gut zusammenfassen kann -.-*


1 Hallo ihr alle! Dies ist meine erste Fan Fic von Final Fantasy 8, okay etwas zurückgeblieben vielleicht(Ich gebs ja zu ^.~) Aber ich hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem. Am Anfang hat auch noch meine Freundin Miaka mitgeschrieben(Das wollen wir ja nicht vergessen, ne, Miaaa-chan?^.~). Bitte schaut über Rechtschreibfehler wegen der neuen Rechtschreibung hinweg. Falls ihr Kritik habt oder sonstige Fragen etc. dann reviewt fleißig^^ oder schreibt mir doch an meine Email Adresse: Ailis@everymail.net (freutz sich auch immer über neue Mailfreundschaften ^- ^)  
  
2 Die Copyrights der Figuren liegen alle bei Squaresoft  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 Memories  
  
„Rinoaaaaaaa!!!" Die Gerufene schreckte hoch, als sie sich umdrehte, erblickte sie Selphie, die die Stufen zum Schulhof herunter gerannt kam. Prustend blieb sie vor ihr stehen. „Was ist?", fragte Rinoa, ihre linke Hand strich durch das sanfte Fell ihres Hundes Angel. Wie froh sie war, dass sie ihn in Balamb Garden hatte behalten können, wo doch Haustiere hier eigentlich verboten waren. Direktor Cid hatte extra für sie eine Ausnahme gemacht. Rinoa musste lächeln als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass Direktor Cid wohl selbst Gefallen an Angel gefunden hatte und nicht aufhören konnte dem Schäferhund-Collie Mischling Streicheleinheiten und Leckerchen zu geben. Bis sie schließlich energisch eingeschritten war und ihn davon überzeugte, dass ihr Hund nachher zu dick werde und zu viele Leckereien schlecht für ihn waren. „Ich..ich..." Selphie rang nach Luft. „Ich.. haabe Neuigkeiten! Du.. du.." „Komm ganz ruhig und eines nach dem anderen!" Rinoa hatte Mühe ihre eigene Neugierde zu verbergen, versuchte aber trotzdem vernünftig zu klingen. Selphie atmete einmal tief durch und schaute Rinoa an. „Du sollst zu Quistis kommen, sie hat dir waas zu sagen~!" „Und was?" „Das hat sie nicht gesaagt! Nun geh abeer, ich habe schon soo lange gebraucht um dich zu finden. Sie wundert sich bestimmt schon~!" „Okay, danke Selphie!", entgegnete sie. Selphie schaute ihr noch einen Moment lang nach, dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem weg zu, der zu Irvine führte, um mit ihm weiter Karten zu spielen. Selphie liebte es mit ihm zu spielen, irgendwie gewann sie nämlich immer. Sie und Irvine hegten schon seit ihrer Kindheit Gefühle für einander nur hatte sich noch keiner von beiden getraut, es offen zu sagen...  
  
Rinoa ging den Trakt zurück zum Wegweiser. Sie kannte sich zwar nun einigermaßen im Garden aus, wollte sich dennoch vergewissern um nicht in die Gefahr zu laufen sich wieder zu verirren, wie es ihr schon so manches mal passiert war. Aber was wollte Quistis nur von ihr? Und wo war sie jetzt bloß? Nachdenklich schaute sie zum Aufzug. Plötzlich klopfte ihr jemand auf die Schulter. „Hast du dich wieder verlaufen, Kind?" Dr. Kadowaki lächelte sie an. „Ähm.. eigentlich nicht, ich wollte zu Quistis. Wissen sie vielleicht wo sie sich gerade aufhält?" „Bestimmt ist sie auf der Brücke bei Niida und Shou! Und hast du dich nun etwas hier eingelebt?" Rinoa lächelte. „Ja das habe ich, bei so vielen Freunden!" „Das freut mich zu hören!" Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr. „Tut mir leid, aber ich muss auch weiter!" Dr. Kadowaki lächelte Rinoa nochmals aufmunternd zu und verschwand dann in Richtung Krankenstation. „Seh ich denn so hilflos aus", murmelte Rinoa vor sich hin. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich dann auf zur Brücke.  
  
„Rinoa, da bist du ja endlich!", rief ihr Shou entgegen. „Quistis wartet schon!" „Selphie hat mich nicht gefunden, deshalb hat es so lange gedauert, Entschuldigung!" „Macht ja nichts, Quistis hat Zeit!" Shou zwinkerte ihr zu. Rinoa nickte und ging zur früheren Ausbilderin. „Da bist du ja, Rinoa!" Die Blonde lächelte. „Was liegt an?" „Also...."  
  
„Bitte?!?!?" Rinoa sah Quistis ungläubig an. „Ich soll nach Deling City???? Niemals!" „Nicht nur du, wir alle werden fahren!" „NEIN, ich will nicht zu meinem Vater, Niida, kehr sofort um!!" Quistis legte ihr die Hand auf die Schultern. „Beruhige dich, wir haben deinem Vater schon gesagt, dass wir kommen werden!" „ Noch besser! Ich will nicht zu meinem Vater, verstehst du das nicht?!!" Sie wusste, dass dies bedeuten würde, dass sie sich von Squall trennen musste, schließlich war ihr Vater nicht damit einverstanden gewesen, dass sie bei „diesen Seeds ihr weiteres Leben verbringt". Damals war sie mehr oder weniger heimlich hier geblieben. Rinoa drehte sich um, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, und fuhr mit dem Aufzug wieder in den ersten Stock. Squall! Sie musste ihn sofort finden. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie wieder nach Deling musste. „Ich bin sicher, Vater will mich nach Hause holen, das lasse ich nicht zu. Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass ich von Squall getrennt werde. Um keinen Preis!" Rinoa lief durch den Trakt und traf dann auf ihn. „Squall! Hast du es schon gehört? Quistis will nach Deling City fahren.." „Ja, ich hab dich deswegen gesucht!" „Wir müssen es unbedingt verhindern! Ich will nicht zu meinem Vater!" „Zusammen schaffen wir das, Rinoa!" Er sah sie an und sie glaubte ihm. Zwischen den beiden herrschte grenzenloses Vertrauen. Schließlich war er ja ihr Hexenritter seit sie Edeas Kräfte übernommen und zu Hexe geworden war. Sie nahm ihn an der Hand. „Dann lass uns jetzt sofort zur Brücke und Niida sagen, er soll den Garden umlenken!" „..." Squall verschränkte die Arme und senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden, wie immer, wenn er nachdachte oder mit etwas nicht einverstanden war. „Aber was ist?" „Es hat keinen Sinn. Wenn Quistis sich das in den Kopf gesetzt hat, ändert sie ihre Meinung nicht. Außerdem würde sie deinen Vater verärgern, wenn wir nicht kommen." Rinoa guckte ihn verstört an. „Du hast doch gerade gesagt, dass du mir hilfst!" Squall nickte. „Ja, ich werde dir helfen! Wir alle gehen zu Oberst Carway und wir werden es auch nicht zulassen, dass du dort bleiben musst. Wir mögen dich doch alle so sehr und kommen ohne dich doch gar nicht mehr aus!" Er nahm sie in die Arme und lächelte sie an. Rinoa seufzte. „.. Na gut, ich glaube dir, dafür musst du mich aber jetzt küssen!", forderte sie. Squall tat nichts lieber als das. Die beiden genossen den Moment der Leidenschaft, bis sich hinter ihnen jemand räusperte. Edea und Xell standen im Gang. Xell grinste und auch Edea schien über die Szene amüsiert. Sie wunderte sich im Stillen wie Squall sich seit seiner Bekanntschaft mit Rinoa verändert hatte. Ein Mädchen leidenschaftlich zu küssen ja überhaupt etwas für sie zu empfinden und noch dazu in aller Öffentlichkeit, so was wäre für ihn vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit nie in Betracht gekommen.  
  
Die beiden ließen hastig voneinander ab, Squall räusperte sich verlegen und Rinoa fegte mit der Hand einen nicht vorhandenen Krümel von ihrer Hose. „Da Xell vor Grinsen bestimmt nicht reden kann, frage ich dich, Mama was los ist?", der Gunblade Kämpfer versuchte mit Würde zu sprechen, wie es sich für den Schülersprecher gehörte(Anm.: Ja ich weiß dass man diesen Satz nicht würdig nennen kann aber was soll's ^^'). Die Röte in seinem Gesicht jedoch zeigte, dass er sich schämte bei solch einer Szene „erwischt" worden zu sein. Er hatte aber nicht lange Zeit sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, Edea sah ihn ernst an, so dass man das Gefühl haben musste, eine 2. Artemesia sei aufgetaucht und versetze die Welt wieder in Angst und Schrecken. „Wir haben Probleme mit dem Garden und da dieser schon lange mit der Inspektion überfällig ist, hat Director Cid beschlossen ihn nach Fisherman's Horizon zu bringen. Wir werden von dort aus nach Esthar gehen und die Ragnarok nehmen müssen, um nach Deling City zu kommen." „Und wir haben beschlossen gleichzeitig einen kleinen Besuch beim Präsidenten zu machen und bei Ell!", ergänzte Xell. Squall nickte. „Das ist eine gute Idee!" „Und wir können uns informieren, wie es um das Hexenmausoleum steht. Was sie jetzt damit vorhaben, wo wir nur noch eine richtige Hexe hier auf Erden haben." Edea schaute zu Rinoa rüber. Diese legte den Kopf schief es war ihr nur mehr als recht ein bisschen Zeit zu schinden. Außerdem hatte sie sich mit Ellione gut angefreundet und freute sich sie mal wieder zu treffen, zuletzt hatten sich die beiden auf der Siegesfeier zu Ehren der Hexenbezwinger gesehen. Aber trotzdem wunderte sie sich „Und deshalb guckst du so als müssten wir die Welt wieder vor dem Untergang retten?" Die Ziehmutter von Squall verschränkte die Arme und erklärte schmunzelnd: „Das war nur dafür gedacht, dass der große Schulsprecher seine Fassung wieder bekommt." Squall beschloss diese Verspottung nicht zu beachten und schaute, ob seine geliebte Waffe, die Löwenherz noch richtig an seinem Gürtel befestigt war. Diese Waffe hatte Artemesia, die Hexe aus der Zukunft, die eine komplette Zeitkomprimierung gewollt hatte, getötet. Seit dem war sein Ruf bei den Garden Schülern mehr als gestiegen. Zwar wurden Irvine, Selphie, Xell, Quistis und Rinoa genauso verehrt wie er, jedoch war er der unangefochtene Held der ganzen Truppe. Ihm, dem Seed, Schulsprecher, Hexenritter und- bezwinger eiferten die Kadetten nach und verehrten die Mädchen besonders. Jeder kannte die Geschichte des „Großen Squall Leonheart". Und es gab niemanden im Garden, der ihm diesen Sieg nicht gönnte oder ihn nicht verehrte, Cifer ausgeschlossen. Cifer und seine treuen Freunde Rai-Jin, der braungebrannte Kraftprotz und Fu-Jin das grauhaarige wortkarge Mädchen, waren zu freien Söldnern geworden, die zwar noch im Balamb Garden lebten, aber sonst nicht mehr viel mit den Kämpferischen Aktivitäten zu tun hatten. „Wie lange werden wir brauchen um nach Fisherman's Horizon zu kommen?", erkundigte Squall sich. Edea wiegte leicht den Kopf hin und her. „Wenn wir Glück haben und nichts unvorhergesehenes passiert ungefähr bis heute Abend!" „Ist es nich einfacher, wenn sie uns vorher in Esthar absetzen würden?", fragte Xell. „Da könntest du Recht haben, wir sind jetzt ungefähr 2 Stunden von Esthar entfernt.", überlegte Squall. „Mit dem Umweg über Fisherman's Horizon würden wir viel länger brauchen. Das Problem ist, wenn sie angegriffen werden..." „Squall nun unterschätze mal die Gardenschüler und die anderen Seeds nicht!", warf Rinoa ein. Sie hatte sich wieder an seinen Arm gehängt und schaute ihn fragend von der Seite an. „Darf ich jetzt gehen und den anderen sagen, dass sie sich bereit machen sollen?", fragte Xell während er ungeduldig sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere verlagerte. Edea sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Lass Squall doch in Ruhe darüber nachdenken und drängle ihn nicht so! Er hat schließlich auch noch genügend andere Sachen im Kopf und außerdem müssten wir sowieso erst einmal meinen Gatten darüber informieren!" Xell grummelte etwas unverständliches. Er hasste solche Predigten. Aber wenn sie nicht gerade von Quistis gehalten wurden, ließ er sie noch ohne einen Streit anzufangen über sich ergehen. Edea wusste das, sie hatte Cifer, Quistis, Irvine, Squall, Xell und Selphie schließlich großgezogen. Und hatte nachdem Artemesia besiegt worden war und die Hexe entgültig aus ihr verschwunden war, angefangen das Waisenhaus wieder aufzubauen. Bis die Arbeiten jedoch abgeschlossen waren blieb sie im Balamb Garden und stand ihrem Gatten Direktor Cid Kramer zu Seite. Squall nickte „Lasst uns zu Direktor Cid gehen und ihm mitteilen, dass sie uns in Esthar absetzen sollen!" Edea legte Squall die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das mache ich schon, ich hatte sowieso noch etwas mit meinem Gatten zu besprechen." Sie schielte kurz zu Rinoa rüber. „Ruft ihr eben die anderen zusammen und gebt ihnen Bescheid. Am Besten ich begleite euch." „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst Mama, ich gehe jetzt Irvine, Selphie und Quistis holen, bis nachher, wir treffen uns am Schulhof ja?" Xell verschwand ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Edea schaute ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. „Wann lernt er es endlich, dich zuerst nach deiner Meinung zu fragen?", meinte sie zu Squall. Dieser zuckte die mit den Schultern „Keine Ahnung, zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber, jetzt ist es ja nicht schlimm, wenn er nicht auf mich hört. Geh du lieber zum Direktor!" Edea nickte. „Bis gleich ihr beiden!" „Bis gleich!"  
  
Rinoa sah Squall an. „Und was machen wir jetzt?" „Hm.. was hättest du denn vor?" Er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und grinste sie an. Sie nahm Squalls Kopf in beide Hände und näherte sich seinem Gesicht. Kurz vorher machte sie jedoch halt. „Zum Schulhof zu gehen!", sagte sie mit ernstem Gesicht. Squall zog einen Flunsch. „Das ist jetzt aber nicht fair!", grummelte er. Doch auch sein Dackel Blick konnte ihm nicht weiter helfen. Rinoa löste sich von ihm. „Dann musst du mich halt fangen, tschühüüüüs!" Sie lachte und rannte ihm einfach davon. Squall schüttelte den Kopf und grinste, diese spontan offene und fröhliche Seite liebte er so an seiner Hexe und das war es auch, dass ihn aus seinem egozentrischen Dasein befreit hatte. Er spurtete hinter ihr her, bemerkte aber den Schatten nicht, der dabei hinter ihm über den Gang huschte...  
  
„Irviiiiieeeee bitte lass miiiiiiich doch mal die Kaaarten mischen~", bat Selphie und sah ihn mit ihren grünen Augen bittend an. „Wie könnte ich ihnen diesen Wunsch verwehren, Milady?" Er beugte sich über den Tisch, nahm ihre Hand und wollte die verdatterte Selphie zu sich ziehen als, Xell herein stürmte. Er riss die Tür mit einer solchen Wucht auf, dass sie halb aus den Angeln brach, was den Schock der beiden anderen nicht gerade minderte. „Hups..", meinte er resigniert und starrte die Klinke in seiner Hand an. „Was zum Donner ist in dich gefahren, Kumpel?!", stotterte Irvine. Warum musste so etwas immer dann passieren, wenn er sich Selphie nähern wollte? Das war ja zum Verrückt werden!  
  
Unschlüssig hielt Xell die Klinke noch immer in den Händen. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. „Ist ja jetzt auch egal" „Was heißt hier egaaaaal?!", schrie Selphie wütend auf. „Duuuu machst einfaaach meine Tür kaputt und das ist egaaaaaal~??? Was soll ich denn mit einer kaputteeeeeen Tür anfaaaaaangen?? Jeeeeder kann hier einbrecheeeeen!!" Sie stellte sich, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, vor Xell und funkelte ihn an. Dieser verzog das Gesicht, während das Braunhaarige Mädchen ihn anschrie. Selphie hatte ja schon von Natur aus ein lautes Organ, aber durch ihren Sprachfehler dröhnte es einem noch mehr in den Ohren, wenn sie schrie. Nur Irvine schaffte es, in solch einer Situation keine Ohren oder gar Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen, wofür ihn die anderen bewunderten. So was war keine leichte Aufgabe! Selbst Edea hatte so manches mal sich aus den Streitereien ihrer „Kinder" rausgehalten, wenn Selphie mit von der Partie war und partout Recht behalten wollte, was sie natürlich lautstark bekräftigte. Xell schickte einen Hilfesuchenden Blick in Richtung Irvine und grinste Selphie verlegen an. „Lass ihn doch erst mal erklären, warum er da ist, Sephie. Ohne Grund wird Xell ja nicht gleich die ganze Tür einschlagen, oder?" Er ging auf seine Jugendfreundin zu und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. Erschrocken wich sie einen Schritt von Irvine weg. Um die Röte in ihrem Gesicht zu über spielen, wandte sie sich Xell zu. „Na guuuut, was ist deeeeeenn?" Xell kratzte sich am Kopf. „Nun ja, Squall hat soeben entschieden, dass wir, Quistis, Rinoa und Edea nach Esthar fahren werden." „Wie ist unser lieber Anführer denn auf die Idee gekommen? Ich dachte wir wollten nach Deling zu Rinoas Vater? Oder hat er sich von ihr weichkochen lassen, dass sie nicht dahin muss?", schaltete sich der Scharfschütze ein und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nein, Direktor Cid wollte den Garden heute noch zu den Reparaturen nach F.H. bringen, weil wohl irgendein Defekt in der Steuerung ziemlich gefährlich werden kann. Und wir werden dann in Esthar erst einmal Laguna und Ell besuchen und dann mit der Ragnarok nach Deling fliegen. Das geht schneller, als wie mit dem Weg über FH." „Soooo ist das aaaaalsoooo!" „Und wann wollen wir los?", Irvine reckte sich. „So was kommt mir gerade recht, auf dem Centra Kontinent gibt es viele Trainings Möglichkeiten und ich habe nicht schlecht Lust ein paar duzend Rumbrum Drachen und Chimära Hirne mit meiner Executor bekannt zu machen!" „Also zuerst sollten wir zum Schulhof kommen, dort wird dann alles weitere Besprochen meinte Squall!" Dass Xell selber dies beschlossen hatte ließ er nun lieber aus. „Na dann mal ran an den Speck!!" Irvine verließ mit raschen Schritten das Zimmer. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, mal wieder richtig zu kämpfen, die Monster in der Übungshalle waren keine richtigen Gegner, wie er immer behauptete und er sehnte sich nach einem richtig schwierigem Kampf. Xell lief ihm sofort hinterher. „Haaaaaalt!!! Ihr könnt doch jetzt niiiiicht einfach abhaueeeeen! Was sooooll denn mit meiner Tüüüüüür werden??" Selphie funkelte die beiden wütend an. „Wir werden den nächsten Garden Schüler der uns über den Weg läuft damit beauftragen sie zu reparieren. Aber komm jetzt wir sind schon spät dran, Squall wird nicht grade erfreut sein, wenn wir so spät kommen!", drängte Xell genervt. Selphie seufzte. „Naaa guuut! Aber nur wegen Squall!"  
  
„Hm... meinst du, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Edea? Werden sie nichts merken?" „Vertrau mir Liebling, die Reparaturen sind ja wirklich fällig und wie sollen wir sonst Laguna über die Sache informieren? Und Xells Vorschlag kommt gerade richtig! Je schneller wir in Esthar sind, desto schneller ist die Sache geregelt" Direktor Cid lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Hm... vielleicht hast du recht." „Ganz sicher habe ich recht!" „Meinst du Xell hat Wind von der Sache bekommen?" Edea schüttelte den Kopf. „Quistis hat nichts durchblicken lassen. Squall, Rinoa und die anderen haben keinen blassen Schimmer von der ganzen Sache!" Direktor Cid seufzte vor Erleichterung, wenn sie jetzt etwas davon mitbekommen würden wäre das eine Katastrophe. Alles was sie geplant hatten wäre damit zunichte gemacht worden.  
  
„Puh ..." Sie ließ ihr langes eisblaues Haar nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen. Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Ihre Glieder fühlten sich noch steif und gefroren an aber das war wohl so, wenn man von den fast Toten auferstanden war. Sie schaute an sich herab. Ihr Körper zeigte keine Anzeichen von Verwesung und das war gut so! Sie hatte bestimmt 5000 Jahre auf diesen Tag gewartet, dass sie wieder erweckt werden konnte. Durch die Versiegelung hatte es so lange gedauert, bis sie ihre Kräfte wiedererlangt hatte und sich selbst hatte befreien können. Ein hämisches Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Sie hatte ein zweifellos hübsches Gesicht, trotz ihrer eisblauen Lippen und den dunklen Augen, die einen Finsteren Ausdruck besaßen, und trotz des totenblassen Teints, verrieten ihre Gesichtszüge, dass sie in frühen Zeiten bei den Männern nicht unbeliebt gewesen sein konnte. Ihren schlanken Körper umspielte ein enges schwarzes Kleid, welches die Schultern frei ließ und bis zu den Knöcheln ging. Es stand im krassen Gegensatz zu ihrer bleichen Haut und den hellen Haaren. An ihrer rechten Hand befand sich ein silberner Ring und am linken Handgelenk ein silberner Armreif. Mit Genugtuung betrachtete sie ihre Halskette, an der ein dunkel violetter Edelstein hing. „Tja Hyne, damit hast du wohl damals nicht gerechnet oder?" Sie lachte schallend. Damals, als ihr Feind Hyne sie besiegt und versiegelt hatte, hatte sie Rache geschworen und nun konnte sie sie endlich vollenden! Dank dieser GF die im Inneren des Steines schlief hatte sie es geschafft sich aus der Versiegelung zu befreien, auch wenn es eine mühsame Arbeit gewesen war. „Ich weiß, dass ein Nachfahre Hynes hier irgendwo lebt, dass fühle ich.. nur wo ist noch die Frage.." Plötzlich leuchtete der Stein hell auf. „Meisterin Inota?" dröhnte eine dunkele Stimme durch den Raum. „Was ist Trenon? Hast du etwas herausgefunden?" „Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher.. lasst ihr mir noch ein paar Tage Zeit?" Inota seufzte. „Ungern... aber wenn es sein muss.." „Danke, ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen!" Das Leuchten verschwand wieder...  
  
Rinoa zerpflückte gedankenverloren ein Blatt, während Squall sich neben sie auf die Bank setzte und die Augen verdrehte. „Was hast du denn?", fragte sie und schnipste die restlichen Teile des Blattes von ihrer Hose. „Ich weiß auch nicht so recht.. irgendwie ist es komisch Laguna nach so langer Zeit wieder unter die Augen zu treten... damals auf der Siegesfeier wusste ich ja noch nicht, dass er mein Vater ist.." Rinoa legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Mach dir doch darüber keine Gedanken! Er wird dich sicher nicht auffressen!" Sie lächelte und knuffte ihn in die Seite, „Sei froh, dass du so einen toleranten Vater hast!" „Ob er tolerant ist weiß ich doch noch gar nicht!", dementierte Squall, „Wer weiß wie er mich aufnimmt." „Laguna kennt dich doch schon lange, er wusste es auch schon die ganze Zeit, dass du sein Sohn bist und seit wir in Esthar waren hat er unsere Mission mitverfolgt. Verstoßen wird er dich sicher nicht! Was du wieder für Vorstellungen hast!... Oder willst du etwa behaupten, dass du Angst hast Laguna zu besuchen?" „Ich doch nicht!!!", rief Squall und wurde rot. „Oha.. wenn das die Kadetten hören.. der große Squall Leonheart, der unerschütterliche und furchtlose Hexenritter und Bezwinger hat Angst seinem leiblichen Vater gegenüber zu treten!" Rinoa musste lachen. „Jetzt hör aber mal auf!" Squall drehte sich beleidigt weg und stand auf. Im Stillen verwünschte er seine Verlegenheit, die ihn immer wieder verriet. „Och komm schon jetzt nimm das doch nicht so ernst!" „Haaaaaaaaallooo! Da siiiiiind wir!", unterbrach Selphie die Diskussion. Sie kam vor Squall zum stehen und salutierte gespielt. „Was liegt an Cheeeef?" Irvine und Xell kamen auch angelaufen. „Erst einen Aufstand wegen der Tür machen und dann einfach wegrennen. Dieses Mädel treibt mich in den Wahnsinn.", murmelte Xell außer Atem und hielt sich die Seite. Er hatte ziemliches Seitenstechen bekommen. Squall hob beschwichtigend die Hand, als Selphie ihn so neugierig ansah. „Wir sollten noch auf Quistis und Edea warten. Dann muss ich nicht alles 3 mal erklären." „Das brauchst du nicht, Squall" Edea und Quistis kamen in diesem Moment die Stufen zum Schulhof herunter. Rinoa stand von der Bank auf und stellte sich zu den anderen die einen Kreis gebildet hatten. Sie vermied Quistis' Blick, eigentlich hatte sie immer gedacht, dass Quistis sie in ihren Gefühlen verstehen würde und sie nicht an ihren Vater „verraten" würde. Wie man sich doch in Menschen täuschen konnte... „Oh Quistis, ich hab ganz vergessen dich auch noch zu benachrichtigen..", verlegen richtete Xell seinen Blick gen Boden und kratzte sich erneut am Kopf. Edea schmunzelte. „Gut, dass ich euch alle so genau kenne. Wahrscheinlich hättest du sonst alles wieder so durcheinander gebracht, dass wir unseren Zeitplan nicht hätten einhalten können." „Worum geht es denn jetzt überhaupt?", fragte Irvine, schob seinen Hut zurecht und schaute erst Edea und dann Squall fragend an.  
  
Soweit zum ersten Teil würde mich über Reviews/Kommentare freuen^^ 


End file.
